I Don't Care
by mangyhalfbreed
Summary: Remus must face whatever lays ahead when his Lycanthropy is revealed to Tonks. Be it rejection or horror. Surely it could never be acceptance.


"Come, now, Remus. I thought you o' all people would understand. Bein' a werewolf 'n all that-"

"Mundungus, shut your bloody mouth before I shut it _for you_," Sirius growled under his breath, grey eyes narrowing into a glare. If looks could kill, Dung would be dead.

The kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place fell dead silent. Gathered around the table was Mundungus Fletcher, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and last but not least, Nymphadora Tonks. The meeting had ended. Naturally, Sirius invited everyone to stay for a few shots of Firewhiskey.

This was still only Tonks' second week in the Order. And the nature of Remus' lyncanthropy hadn't been brought up yet. Needless to say - the two had been getting chummy. _Very_ chummy. He planned to tell her on Saturday. They were both free. He was going to take her out for a pint or something and calmly explain to her the nature of his condition, rather than having someone else blurt it out for all to hear.

... like what had just occurred.

_"Werewolf?" _Tonks' jaw hung open slightly. All eyes were on her. Sirius, in particular, was watching his baby cousin closely. He was used to seeing people reel back in disgust upon learning of Remus' furry little problem. And Sirius is not blind. Moony may not admit that the Metamorphmagus' opinion means a lot to him, but it does.

No one had answered. Tonks swiveled in her chair a bit before looking to Remus who had chosen the seat beside her. He was horribly pale. His eyes were shut and he was pinching the bridge of his nose, hard. Hell, he looked like he may vomit.

"Remus, are you a werewolf?" She asked softly, reaching out and placing a hand upon his forearm.

He flinched. _This is it, _Moony told himself. _You knew it would happen eventually. You'd have to tell her. This is how it always ends. Ends before it even begins. She was never afraid of you... Not even with the scars, she was never afraid. But now that's gone._

He rose to his feet and gave a simple inclination of his head, not able to look her in the eye for anything in the world. And his voice was nearly inaudible as he swallowed and said, "yes." Remus began to turn away. "Excuse me for a moment," he stated as calmly as possible. And then he made his way upstairs.

He was out the front door and down the steps in all of ten seconds flat - the cool air hit him like a ton of bricks. And he had the strangest urge to hit something. Namely, Dung's face. He should leave. He should stay away until Tonks' gone home for the night-

"Going somewhere?" A slightly amused voice lured him back. Of course it would be her. He turned and saw her standing there - her hair contrasting violently against the darkness. And she was smiling. Why would she be smiling?

"I'm sorry," Remus said before he could stop himself, taking a step towards her. "I am _so_ sorry that I never told you, Tonks. I planned on telling you this weekend, I swear my life on that. I just... I didn't know how to - please, there's no reason to be afraid. Apart from the Full Moon, I'm quite tame. And even then, with the Wolfsbane-"

"Remus, are you _mad_?" Tonks burst out laughing.

And Remus' jaw snapped shut with an audible click. He then proceeded to stare at her as if she were slightly mental. She was laughing... He's a werewolf... and she's _laughing..._

"You think I mind that you're a werewolf? You think I'm _scared _of you, Remus?_ Please_! I should think you'd know me a bit better than that." Nymphadora smiled warmly. "I don't care. Really, Remus. And who am I to pass judgment on anyone? Lookit _me_!" She laughed again, scrunching her nose, her hair exploding into various odd colors as if to prove her point.

And Remus was shocked. Honestly, totally shocked. And.. so happy. Nymphadora was accepting him. Without needing any coercion from anyone else, like most of his fellow Order members needed from Dumbledore upon their first time meeting. She came out here on her own and bluntly told him that _she does not care._

"You didn't ask to be bitten," Tonks said quietly. And all of a sudden she was so much closer. "For what it's worth, knowing you go through that every month, I think you're incredibly brave." She was being completely truthful, Lupin knew.

And he threw his arms around her and practically crushed her to him before he could stop himself. "Thank you," he breathed deeply. "Tonks, you don't know-... _thank you_." He whispered, his arms tightening around her small frame.

Tonks was a bit surprised. He'd never been the one to initiate physical contact. But, of course, you wouldn't catch her complaining. She returned the embrace ten-fold and was grinning like a fool. "Don't be daft, mate. There's absolutely nothing to thank me for. Now, c'mon in before you catch cold."

She pulled away and took his hand, lacing their fingers together and giving it a squeeze of reassurance.

She wasn't afraid.

And Remus realized then that this friendship was _real._


End file.
